


Cheiloproclitic || Cloud Strife ||

by Bone_Zone



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, cloud being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Cheiloproclitic is the act of being attracted to someones lips...and Cloud Strife realizes that he may be attracted to yours.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	Cheiloproclitic || Cloud Strife ||

“Cloud!”

You didn’t know what has gotten the man so distracted, he wasn’t usually like this. Cloud tended to be aware of everything, the man seemed to always be on alert but right now he looked to be completely out of it.

“Hey snap out of it!” You snapped your fingers in front of his face and that seemed to have done the job.

Sighing he shook his head then muttered out an apology as he turned his head away hoping that you wouldn’t see the red tinted on his pale cheeks. It’s not like he can just come out and say he was staring at your lips....who the hell does shit like that anyways.

“Did you hear what I said ?”

Maybe...did you mention something about cooking for him? “Ya...uh what time did you want me to come over.?”

Letting out a sigh of relief you gave the tall blond a smile clasping your hands in front of you leaning forward. “Oh! perfect! I thought you weren’t listing to me?”

Cloud relaxed his shoulders, happy he got that right. He’d hate to see you so upset, he hated seeing you cry, it made him feel like he was a kid all over again....like he couldn’t do anything to help you.

Letting out a laugh you gave the man’s cheek a pinch followed by a wink. “Eight is fine! haha! see ya then.” Giving the Merc another smile you placed a kiss against his cheek before rushing out the door, fully intending on heading back to your small home getting started on the cooking immediately. 

Blushing then still reeling from that small kiss, Cloud barley missed the smiles that Aerith and Tifa were giving him.

“That’s so cute cloud! I knew you liked y/n! Oh...I’ll be happy to give you some flowers! she’ll be so happy to get some real ones.”Aerith clasped her hands together.

“Never knew you were a Cheiloproclitic Cloud.” Tifa gave him a teasing smile though Cloud just scowled. “Ya know....someone who’s attracted to another person’s lips and said person is Y/N? the girl who’ve you had a crush on for years!!.”

“Shut up Tifa.” The man’s cheeks were a deep shade of red, he wished he could vanish right now.

“Ahah! it’s okay Cloud! She likes you too!” Winking Tifa poked his chest as Aerith returned with a small bouquet of flowers. “She told me so.”

“What!” Hearing that seemed to bright his mood, giving the woman some money he then took the flowers from Aerith’s hand. 

“Wait! Cloud where are you going!”

“To see if Y/N need’s help.”

Once he was gone Tifa smiled shaking her head as Aeirth let out a small laugh. “So cute.”


End file.
